Sprinklers
by Calista Angora
Summary: One Shot. He loved her so much, he would take her back. Even though the sprinklers were on. Bad at summaries, but give it a shot okay?


Sprinklers

xx

Dedicated to jazandsas. One shot fic. I don't own Peter Pan, or anything thing else for that matter. Set in newer times. No flames please. Suggestions welcome.

xx

Wendy listened as the thunder boomed, causing her new bed room to vibrate. The place

sat empty, and white, for it had only been hers since around noon today. a bed, a desk and a book shelf.

Rain tip tapped on the windows, making her wonder if Micheal and John were okay. She could

hear the neighbors sprinklers start up, even in the rain. They were automatic, and brand

new. She had watched last Sunday as the men set them in the ground.

She was an adult now, and she was supposed to care about things like that. Sprinklers and

Sunday tea. Church and courting, marriage and taxes. It sickened her to see them, prancing around in their fancy dresses and fake smiles, talking about how badly their children were behaving or how Mr. Jones was having a love affair.

A few tears trickled down her cheek as she thought of Peter, and how he would

never have to do any of this.

He would be a child forever.

And ever.

And ever.

No bowties or wives for him. No job, no children. He would be a child himself forever.

It wasn't fair.

"Oh I wish nothing more than to be in the nursery," she whispered to herself, "I wish for things to be as they were.. before... before I 'grew up'."

She wasn't grown up. She was still a child, and this was wrong. As soon as the hype of their misplacement died down, everything returned to hvoc. She was forced into a bed room, Nanna was unimployed as a nurse and Micheal was having nightmares.

A tap on the window ripped her out of her depressing thoughts. She ran to the window, drew up the blinds and pushed open the thick glass.

Nothing was there to greet her.

No flying boy, no pixie. Not even a leaf. Nothing but rain, and sprinkler water.

"Wendy Myra Angela Darling, you didn't think I would forgot to come back and check on you did you?" asked a voice from the roof.

"PETER!?"

He floated down and into her window.

"Those sprinklers are evil, I'm soaked."

She handed him a towel and smiled. He had come back to take her to Never Land again. She wouldn't have to grow up! No husband for her!

"Are you here to take me back to never land!?"

He looked up from his towel, surprised. Should he lie to this girl, that so obviously had been waiting for his return?

"No."

"Why not?"

"Aw Wendy, I was just joking. Do you want to go? We'll leave right now. Second Star and straight on until morning. Are you ready to go?"

"What about Micheal and John?"

"We'll come back for them tomorrow."

Peter took Wendy's hand and sprinkled some fairy dust. Slowly the pair flew out the window and down the street. Wendy stopped at the corner and looked back, attempting to remember every last detail. If she was leaving now, she would never come back. Not even tomorrow for Micheal and John.

Cameron and Michelles house, she could see inside of, and there sat Cameron in front of the fireplace holding the baby. Michelle came up behind him, holding a bottle. They were a perfect family.

Wendy's heart fluttered and she filled with warmth at the thought of a perfect family. Something she would never have in neverland.

Next she peered in on Mr. Egby, the 80 year old vetran three houses down. He was sitting alone at his dinner table, praying. A half eaten steak dinner sat in front of him. Poor Mr. Egby.

These thoughts were causing Wendy to want to stay, but something inside her made her want to press on.

"Wendy, you coming?" called Peter, doing a series of somersaults and flips in the air.

She didn't answer, just peeked into the next house. a little boy, in a little bed, with stuffed animals and toys scattered on the floor, all a round him. His mother sat next to the bed in a rocking chair, reading him a story.

In Never Land, she would never have a child.

Her heart ached and she suddenly burst out crying, causing her to fall to the ground in the middle of the empty street. The automatic sprinkleres in the house behind her came on, soaking her clothes.

"Are you al right?" asked Peter landing softly on the ground next to her, "Wendy?"

"No," she sobbed, curling into a ball, "I want to grow up after all Peter. I don't want to be a child. I want a family and a husband and a house and..."

"To not go to never land..." he said quietly, standing up.

She said nothing, just kept crying into the cold pavement and being a ball. He picked her up, ever so carefully and launched softly into the air, heading back towards her house.

The sprinklers next door had gone off, and everything was coated with water. With his foot, he opened the window and slid in.

"I won't leave you Wendy," he whispered, setting her on her bed, "I'll always come back to see you, even if the sprinklers on."

Then he was gone.

Next time you hear a sprinkler during a thunderstorm wish very hard, and maybe you'll see Peter Pan, waiting for you.

xx

There we go. Review eh?


End file.
